La Messagère
by migguy-24
Summary: l'Epoque de Sengoku Basara connait la paix depuix que Mitsunari Ishida est tomber en Amour avec Leyasu Tokugawa. Le Japon étant calme peut prendre du repos. J'ai créées 3 nouveaux personnages, qui sont à moi, et qui appraitrons dans les divers manga, a commencé par celui-ci avec Jalimya, jeune fille de 16ans. One-Shote MotochikaXMotonari et DateXYukimura. Amusez-vous... \( )/
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde c'est encore moi. J'ai encore écrit une histoire avec Motochika et Motonari, je suis trop en amour avec ce couple...

Résumé: Lère de Sengoku est en paix c'est dernier temp. Une nouvelle guerrière est arrivée, Tourelles Dangereuse, avec ses 2 meilleurs amies, Jalimya, sa messagere et Eloryana, sa kunoichi.

Note: Je ne possede aucun des personnages de sengoku basara; mais Dangereuse, Rodatrice et Jalimya, sont à moi.

* * *

**La Méssagère**

Motochika est sur la côte avec ses yeux fermés, détendu et à la maison.

_"Rien ne peut briser ce silence...Je me demande si Mori se sent de la même façon, maintenant..."_ Chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'autre homme son esprit était à l'aise, même s'il était certain que  
le tacticien ne resentait pas la même chose.

"M. Chosokabe, donc c'est là où vous êtes?" Il entendit une voix familière et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Jalimya debout au-dessus de lui.

"Sa faisait longtemps Jalimya, est-ce que je peux t'aider?" Il lui demanda comme il se redressa.

"J'ai un message de Maitresse Dangereuse pour le Dragon d'Oshu et elle a dit de m'arrêtez chez vous aussi vous dire bonjour. " Elle lui dit et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"C'est un long chemin. Je suppose que vous devez vous arrêter à Kai aussi?"

Elle hocha la tête à cela.

"Oui, Maitresse voudrais savoir ce que Yukimura et les autres sont devenus. " Le pirate a ronflé dans l'affirmation. "Mais... Vous pensiez à M. Mori tout à l'heure? "

Qui lui fait se contracter un peu.

"Oui... " Il a admis, se sentant coupable, en quelque sorte.

C'était silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

"Vous ne lui avez jamais dis comment vous vous sentez ? Votre vie serait beaucoup plus facile si vous le faites." Sa déclaration brutale l'a incité à regarder avec une incrédulité totale.

"Vous etes folle? Si je lui dit, je risque de le regretter, et il pourrait utiliser ces paroles à son avantage aussi!"

"Quel genre d'une piètre excuse de merde est-ce ? Vous êtes le Démon des Mers de l'Ouest, oui ou non? Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais soit, faites comme vous voulez M. Chosokabe, j'obéis seulement aux ordres de ma maitresse..."

Il la dévisagea, mais ne parlait pas un mot. Elle regarda simplement en retour avec un sourire espiègle.  
Il la regarda bizarrement, comme si elle était folle. " Quel genre de métaphore est-ce? "

"Je vous dis juste que vous devez bougez votre cul de pirate et allez lui dire comment vous vous sentez!" Elle a crié dans la légère frustration beaucoup à son grand regret.

Il soupira et se frotta l'arrière de sa tête. Bien qu'il ne savait pas que Jalimya serait juste garder le tenace pour lui.

"M. Chosokabe, les guerres sont absentes c'est derniers temps, n'est-ce pas? " Il n'était pas vraiment sûr où elle n'allait avec cela, mais il lui répondit.

"Oui, en ce moment le pays est en paix ".

Il a remarqué ses yeux s'illuminent immédiatement avec l'excitation.

"Alors vous devriez organiser une fête et je l'inviterais!"

"Une fête?" Il la regarda, stupéfait. Simplement, elle sourit et hocha la tête.

"Oui, pour célébrer cette paix. Au moins, ce sera l'excuse pour voir M. Mori."

Il a dû admettre que l'idée était bonne et il a trouvé son enthousiasme était contagieuse.

"Bon, je vais le faire ! C'est ma chance de dire à Mori ce que je ressens!" Il a affirmé alors que le sourire montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Très bien, je vais aller dire aux gens pour la fête. J'accomplirais ma mission!"

Avec ces paroles prononcées, la décision finale a été effectuée. Ce soir, ils seraient moquent et partager des histoires pour demain Jalimya auraient se dégager pour répandre la parole de  
célébration de Motochika.

* * *

(De retour chez Dangereuse.)

Dangereuse: UN FETE? TU TE FOUT DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI?

Jalimya: Mais c'est pourtant ce que M. Chosokabe veut...

Dangereuse: Rien a foutre, je ne viendrais pas un point c'est tout!

Rodatrice: Oh allez, Dangereuse... ça va être génial, il y aura de la Vodka, des chips, des mecs...

Dangereuse: ET?

Rodatrice: ...

Dangereuse: Je m'en fous de cette fete de merde, tu n'as qu'a accompagnée Jali, moi je reste ici, j'ai pas envie de voir tous ces connards!

(donne une claque)

Dangereuse: ...?

Rodatrice: ce n'est pas toi qui voulait prendre de leurs nouvelles?

Dangereuse: ...?

Rodatrice: bon, c'est ok, tu viens. Jalimya, part accomplir ta mission.

Jalimya: (hochement de tête et pouf , elle est partie)

Dangereuse: Tu est vraiment une Sale Pute!

Rodatrice: Je sais... (elle rit)

* * *

Bon voile, j'espere que vous avez aimés... Postez des rewiens svp...


	2. Chapter 2

**Préparation des invités**

Jalimya voyagé partout au Japon pour dire à tous pour la fête de Motochika. Sur sa route vers Oshu, elle s'est arrêté à Kai et dit à Shingen et Yukimura qu'ils ont été invités. Le plus jeune général semblait heureux à l'excitation que le dragon sois là.

Dans Oshu, Masamune n'était pas vraiment intéressé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui a dit que Yukimura allait venir, alors il a immédiatement changé d'avis.  
"Hey, Kojuro, Let's Party!" Kojuro Katakura, oeil droit de Masamune, savait tres bien que la "Party" fait référence au jeune tigre.

Elle a réussi à convaincre Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Magoichi, Nambu, Amago, Kenshin, Yoritsuna, Kambe (malgré son boulet) et tout le monde. Tout ce qui restait était Mori. Elle est finalement arrivée dans les terres d'Aki. Le soleil brillait radieux et le tacticien était assis, près une fenêtre ouverte, tout en écrivant des papiers.

_"Ce soleil paisible rempli ces jours... La guerre est la seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement ruiner cette paix calme et harmonieuse..."_

Au moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que Jalimya fait irruption dans la pièce, ce qui lui rappelait un certain pirate.

"Bonjour M. Mori, vous avez une minute?" Elle a demandé joyeusement, elle marchait vers lui avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Je suis au milieu de quelque chose d'important. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici jeune fille?" Ses paroles tournaient avec le poison, mais elle n'a pas été intimidée par sa voix.

"Je suis ici au nom de M. Chosokabe."

En entendant le nom de l'autre homme, Mori enfin examiné l'intrus et à voir son sourire diaboliquement sur elle.

"Cela vous a porte de l'attention?"

"Hmpf... Que veut-il encore?" Il a demandé à l'irritation, de plus en plus impatient avec chaque seconde qui passe.

"Il fais une fete dans la célébration de la paix, que la terre connaît en ce moment et je voulais vous inviter." Sa déclaration simple l'a incité à la regarder curieusement.

"Pourquoi voudrait-il m'inviter? " Il s'est demandé avec méfiance.

"Eh bien vous êtes son rival, mais vous êtes aussi le gardien de la mer de Seto, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante?"

Il réfléchit ses paroles un instant avant de revenir à son écriture.

"Quand?" Il s'est renseigné comme il a fait des traits sans faille sur le papier.

"Dans trois jours. La plupart des gens sont déjà en route M. Mori. " Répondit-elle en lui regardant.

"Alors, je vais vous voir dans trois jours alors. "

Sa déclaration fait son sourire et met son poing en l'air.

"Très bien, c'est bon à entendre ! Je savais que vous diriez Oui!" Elle s'exclame avec enthousiasme beaucoup à son grand regret.

"En vous connaissant, vous n'allez probablement pas me laisser faire avec ce travail. De plus, je suis sûr que Miss Tourelles vont garder un oeil sur vous, fillette, comme ça vous ne serez pas en mesure de me déranger."

Elle souriait à cela.

"Bien sûr. Si c'est le seul moyen de vous faire venir. "

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Vous êtes juste comme ce pirate brut, est-ce que vous passer tout votre temps avec lui?"

Elle a souri le taquinent.

"Quoi, vous êtes jaloux M. Mori?" elle lui à dit avec un ton d'amusement.

Il a hmphed à sa question.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ce barbare de pirate." Il lui dit froidement sans hésitation dans sa voix. "Parter maintenant. Vous avez livré votre message donc il n'y a aucune raison pour vous d'être ici plus longtemps."

Jalimya haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte. "D'accord, et vous venez à la fête. Sinon je vais vous traquer moi-même."

Et lui répond qu'il se montrera dans trois jours. Avec cela elle est partie aussi joyeuse qu'elle était arrivée et impatiente de la fête...

* * *

A Kai Takeda Shingen (oyakata-shingen) et Yukimura s'encouragent en se tapant dessus d'une façon qui leur était spéciale... Yukimura avait hate de voir Date, son rival.

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"YarYar" Sasuke soupire.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Fête à Shikoku**

La fête de Motochika commençait dans la nuit et une bonne partie de la population ont déja été ivre, Rodatrice a du raccompagnée la plupart des personnes, tandis que Dangereuse (encore sobre) discutait avec Yoritsuna, sans quitter Jalimya des yeux. Jalimya a remarquée un Masamune ivre et un Yukimura très disposé. Keiji flirtait avec Magoichi qui semblait prêt à tout pour le gifler et Leyasu riait et applaudissait avec son bras autour d'un Mitsunari presque endormis. Elle gloussa à elle-même à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle vit aussi Tsuruhime qui ne semblait pas très amusée de la fête sans son Twilight Ninja.

_"On dirait que tout le monde est parti pour un bon moment, mais je me demande où sont les deux que maîtresse m'a demandée de surveillés?"_ Elle se demande à elle-même comme elle chercha Motochika et Motonari parmi la soixantaine d'invités qui étaient encore présents. Elle les repèrent sur un canapé, _"Motochika ne semble pas trop ivre, mais Mori ressemble être malade. Peut-être qu'il a trop bu."_

"Maitresse?" elle appelle Dangereuse qui quitte sa conversation avec son amie de la forêt. "Maitresse, regarder là-bas..."

Dangereuse dirige son regard vers un Mori tout pâle. "Oh, je vois... va lui apporter un peu d'eau ça le calmera, ne t'inquiète pas. N'oublie pas qu'a 1h-1h30 on part..." et elle retourne tout près de Yoritsuna.

Avec ses paroles, elle décide d'obéir et d'aller lui donner un peu d'eau et le pirate a remarqué sa silhouette qui a disparu dans la foule avec les autres.

"Je me demande où elle va?" Pensait-il et a porté son attention vers l'autre homme qui ne se sentait pas bien.

_"Mmm...Ma tête me fait mal...Pourquoi tout le monde doit etre si fort avec cette musique?"_ Motonari a saisi sa tête dans la douleur.

"Vous allez bien Mori? Vous ne me sembler pas dans votre état. " Le pirate lui a demandé.

"... Je vais bien... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air."

"Tu veux que je viens avec toi?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide." Il lui répondit froidement et a cherché une sortie vers l'extérieur.

"D'accord..." Motochika chuchoté tandis Motonari partais. Il se sentait mal pour l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas lui paraître comme un dérangeur.

Jalimya a traversé la foule des gens jusqu'à ce qu'elle a trouvé le Démon des Mers, mais à sa grande surprise, il était seul et non avec le tacticien du soleil.

"Hein, c'est bizarre. Hey, M. Chosokabe, où est votre charmant Mori soleil?" Elle lui a demandé comme elle fait son chemin vers lui.

"Oh, Jalimya, il n'est pas très bien, alors il est allé à l'extérieur pour avoir un peu d'air."

"Maitresse savais qu'il était un peu malade, c'est pourquoi je doit lui donner un peu d'eau, mais pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui tenir compagnie?" Elle a terminé avec un rire amical, qui a amené Motochika à rire nerveusement.

"Eh bien, il a dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de mon aide et je ne voulais pas le déranger... " Il s'affaiblissait et elle l'a interrompu.

"Imbécile de pirate, si il ne se sent pas bien, cela est votre métier comme hôte de la fête pour l'aider! N'etes-vous pas inquiet pour lui?"  
Elle a terminé sa conférence en lui remettant le verre d'eau et lui pointant porte donnant sur l'extérieur. "Allez, prenez cela pour lui et assurez-vous qu'il aille est très bien."

"Mais..."

"Bougez votre cul de pirate! IL SUFFIT D'Y ALLER! " Elle commanda une fois de plus avant qu'il ait le temps de s'y opposé.

"C'est bon, j'y vais! " Il a dit qu'il est reparti à la hâte.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais à lui.

"Bonne chance M. Chosokabe. Vous allez en avoir besoin."

"Eh ben... ça c'était très fort..." la voix féminine est venue derrière, Jalimya se retourne pour y faire face.

"Maitresse Rodatrice..." elle la regarde dans la confusion.

"Ahahah! Ne t'inquiète pas, il en a connus bien pire avec Motonari." elle rigole et tapote sur son épaule.

xxxXXXxxx

A l'extérieur, Motonari regardait l'océan tout en profitant de l'air rafraîchissant qui avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

"Pourquoi suis-je venu?" Pensa-t-il amèrement dans sa tête battu avec douleur. "La prochaine fois que quelqu'un me pousse à boire, je vais noyez la boisson dans sa gorge..."

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'a pas remarqué que le pirate marchait vers lui.

"Hey, Mori, vous allez mieux?"

Sa voix a pris l'homme par surprise, il c'est vite retourné pour faire face au Seigneur de Shikoku.

"Euh... Désolé Mori. Je t'ai fait j'ai peur?" Il s'est excusé en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

"Non... Je ne me m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez, je vous ai déjà dit que je vais bien."

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement, tenez. " Il tendit le verre sous le regard de Motonari et le pris.

"Je... Je vous remercie. " Il parlait doucement avant de prendre quelques gorgées.

_"Mori m'a remercié?...C'est une première."_ Motochika réfléchi a ce que le Seigneur d'Aki venait de lui dire.

Ils étaient là dans un silence embarrassé pendant une courte durée tandis qu'il regardaient la mer, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux blanc a parlé.

"Je suis heureux que vous avez décidé de venir à la fête. "Il n'a pas porter son attention sur Motonari, il a gardé son regard sur la mer de Setouchi.

"..." La brune est restée silencieuse, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il faut dire, cependant il voulait savoir pourquoi l'autre l'ai invité. "Motochika, pourquoi vous m'avez invitez aussi?"

Le pirate a enfin tourné son attention à l'autre homme et dit: "Parce que tu es mon ami, Mori et je voulais savoir comment tu allait."

Il regarda Motochika qui était souriant. _"Ridicule."_ Motonari pensait. Mais ce sourire aimable le fit sentir chaud à l'intérieur, c'était quelque chose qu'il a rarement senti.

"Hey Mori, vous allez bien? Votre visage est tout rouge. "

Il a détourner son regard de Motochika et a blâmer l'alcool pour son comportement étrange.

"Je vais bien... J'ai juste besoin de repos." Répondit-il.

"Bon, je vais vous montrer ma chambre. "

La brune s'apprêtait à protester, mais il a fini par tomber avant qu'il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, heureusement Motochika l'a attraper juste à temps.

"Motonari!" Le pirate l'appela, il a saisit ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. "Comment pouvez-vous être ivre alors que vous aviez à peine bu un verre? "

"Ferme-la... Je n'ai pas la même habitude que toi pour l'alcool... " Il a répondu avec son visage complètement rouge.

L'homme plu simplement frotté la tête et soupira.

"D'accord. Allons-y." Cela dit il éleva Motonari et l'emmena comme mariée au mécontentement de l'autre.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laissez mes pieds par terre, Orokana!" Il cria avec colère, mais il n'a pas fait face à l'autre homme.

"Calmez-vous Mori, ça va être plus rapide de cette façon."

"... Très bien, mais dépêchez-vous." L'homme svelte a ordonné.

"Pas de problème." Motochika dit chaleureusement en emportant dans une chambre.

xxxXXXxxx

A l'interieur, il restait encore quelque invités en debout à la fête dont une Saica ivre et un Keiji a moité endormis qui lui faisait des louanges, un Mitsunari endormis a plat avec à côté un Leyasu qui parlait de liens, une Rodatrice encore sobre qui raccompagnait les guerriers, un Kambe qui flattait avec un Yoritsuna, un Date et Yukimura qui s'étaient cachés dans un placard et qui avaient finis leurs session d'amour, et une Dangereuse et une Jalimya, encore sobre, qui observaient les scènes de la fête.

"Quel merdier... Pourquoi je suis venue ici?" Dangereuse s'exclame en tenant son vingtième verre de Coca.

"..." Sa messagère, a ses côtés, n'a pas répondue.

"..."

"Hey Maitresse, on fait du harlem shake avec eux?" Elle a finalement demandée après quelque minutes de silence.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans leur nature de faire ce genre de chose Jalimya et puis-" Elle s'est tu quand elle a observée Motochika portant Motonari comme une mariée et a rit a la scène qui se produisait devant ces yeux.

"Pourquoi tu rit, salope?" Rodatrice est venue les voir.

"Ta gueule un peu, connasse, tu me ferais plaisir." Dangereuse perd son sourire à cette déclaration.

"M. Masamune et M. Sanada ont fait leur session d'amour et Maitresse pense que M. Chosokabe et M. Mori vont le faire..." Jalimya a dit avec son expression de petit fillette.

"Je vois..."

"Jalimya, tu sait pas la fermer de temps en temps"

*CLAK

Rodatrice a donnée une gifle à Dangereuse qui c'est calmée peu après.

"Bon écoute, je part raccompagnée les Maedas et Saica, je te reviens dans 10min. Essaye au moins de tenir, et après je reviens te chercher."

"Non t'inquiète pas, surtout prend ton temps." Dangereuse a répondu rapidement.

"Bon, j'y vais" Elle se retourne vers Jalimya, "Surveille-là, je crois qu'elle commence a être ivre, qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise surtout!" Elle a ordonnée.

"Oui, Madame Rodatrice." elle a répondue fièrement.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Motochika, le plus grand homme avait placé délicatement Motonari sur le lit quand ils sont arrivés. Il était très heureux que le seigneur d'Aki l'ai laisser faire.

"Tu veux quelque chose d'autre? De l'eau peut-être?" Le pirate a offert sur un ton amical.

"Je vais bien, je veux juste dormir un peu."

"Bien alors, je vais vous laissez ceci." Il a mis le verre sur le chevet qui est a coté du lit.

Quand il s'est lever, il a été arrêté par l'autre homme qui avait attrapé sa manche de la veste.

"Hm, qu'est ce qu'il y a Mori?" Les yeux du pirate a regarder d'un air interrogateur.

"Ne partez pas. Je vous en prie, restez avec moi..."

C'était tout ce que Motochika voulait entendre pour rester avec Motonari, et avec ça, il ne pouvait pas empêcher de sourire.

"Avec plaisir."

Il s'est assis sur la chaise à côté du lit et sont restés muet jusquà ce que Motonari ferme les yeux. Après un temps, il pouvait entendre les respirations calmes, indiquant que son amour d'Aki était tombé endormie.

_"Il s'est endormi hein...? Motonari est trop mignon comme ça."_ Il pensait tandis que Motochika regardait le visage paisible de Mori.

Ses joues étaient vidées, sa poitrine est passée avec chaque respiration et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rose. Plus il le regardait, plus il etait difficile pour Motochika de se contrôler.

_"Putain! Pourquoi doit-il être si magnifique? Si je ne fais pas attention je pourrais finir par faire quelque chose de risqué..."_ Il secoua la tête à ces pensées. _"Contrôle-toi, Motochika! Vous pouvez être un homme!"_

Il poursuit cette bataille dans son esprit et a préféré de se calmer.

_"Juste un baiser c'est tout! Puis je pars dormir... c'est probablement le mieux à faire."_ Il se leva et se pencha vers l'homme endormi, posant une main sur sa joue et chuchotant, "Motonari..." et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre l'autre.

Motonari ne se réveille pas, cependant ses lèvres se séparèrent suffisamment pour que son agresseur pourrait plonger dans sa bouche et d'explorer chaque centimètre. Le pirate en voulait plus, il voulait goûter tout et voulais voir tous de lui. Au lieu de le laisser dormir, il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son front, sa joue, ses oreilles et son cou provoquant des gémissements silencieux échapper à ses lèvres de la brunette. En entendant sa voix, il pourrait arrêter lui-même, mais il est devenu aveuglé par ses sentiments.

"Ah... Motochika..."

Il s'arrêta.

_"Mori a dit mon nom?"_ Il regarda l'homme endormi, et tout à coup la culpabilité a coulé._ "Bon sang, je suis un tel idiot! Comment ai-je pu me laisser emporter comme ça?"_

Il était sur le point de partir, avant qu'il aille trop loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentait que quelque chose le retient à nouveau.

"Motochika..."

_"Oh merde! Il est réveillé! Je suis un homme mort!"_ Il a crié à lui-même pour son idiotie.

"J'ai froid..." A la simple déclaration, qui provenait des lèvres de l'homme fatigué. "Tiens-moi au chaud..."

_"Je rêve? Qu'est ce que Mori a dit? Il doit être vraiment hors de lui..."_ Il pensait à lui-même, tendis que l'autre a essayé de le tirer vers lui.

"...Bon, je serai votre radiateur personnelle, Nari-chan. " Il a décidé de ne pas combattre Mori à moitié endormi, donc il se coucha à côté de lui et a enroulé ses bras autour de son corps.

"Merci..." Motonari murmuré et s'est rendormit une fois de plus.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Mori. " Murmura le pirate, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et il s'est endormi avec le sourire au lèvres.

Quelques minutes après, la porte s'est ouvert très finement révélants Tourelles Dangereuse et Jalimya qui observaient les deux dans le lit.

"Oh... Ils sont trop mignon..." Dangereuse a soupirée.

_"YOUPIIIIEEE!"_ Jalimya a criée victoire dans son esprit et elle sourit a elle-même.

* * *

_A suivre... _Bon vous en pensez quoi? Bien , Pas Bien? De toutes façon , ce n'est pas encore finis... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Retour au bercail...**

Le lendemain matin, Motonari se réveille avec un mal de tête et une chaleur de sentiment incontrôlable tout au long de son corps dont Motochika en fut la cause. Quand il a vu le pirate à côté de lui, il l'a immédiatement frappé pour qu'il pourrait lui donner une bonne correction.

"Vous, le pirate! Pourquoi vos bras étaient enroulés autour de moi?" Il demanda avec beaucoup de colère et à la grande peur de l'autre.

"Attend Mori, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! J'ai seulement fais que vous m'avez demandé!"

"Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle chose, menteur. "

"C'est parce que vous étiez à moitié endormi!"

"Même si j'étais encore inconscient, jamais je ne vous demanderais de dormir à côté de moi. "

"Mais vous l'avez vraiment fait! Tu m'a dit que vous aviez froid et tu m'a demandé de vous réchauffer!"

"Je ne dirais jamais une tel quelque chose de si horriblement mignon. "

Cela dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Jalimya a ouvert la porte et jeter un oeil à leur regard.

"Bonjour Messieurs, j'interromps quelque chose?" Elle leur a demandé malicieusement beaucoup à leur dégoût.

"NON!" Ils ont tous deux crié à l'unisson qui la conduisait à rire.

"Oh, c'est vrai?" Dit-elle avec un sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

"Que veut-tu, Jalimya?" Le pirate lui demanda en aggravation.

"Je suis juste ici en mission pour te dire que les gens partent et que Maitresse m'a demandée d'escorter Masamune à Oshu."

"Oh! Eh bien, je vous verrai un autre jour! Venez me voir chaque fois que tu en a envie!" Il s'est exclamé joyeusement tout en essayant de cacher son embarras.

"Oui, je vais certainement revenir à nouveau! Bye."elle sourit de son sourire du diable avant de quitter la salle.

"Bon débarras!" Motonari s'exclame en relief.

"Elle a bien entendu... " Motochika frotta l'arrière de sa tête et lui sourit.

"Motochika... Je vous ai vraiment demander de dormir avec moi?" Il a demandé alors que son visage est devenu rouge.

"Vous m'avez demandé de vous réchauffer, donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est très simple. " Il répondit avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

"Mais nous n'avions pas...?"

"Mori, je ne le ferais jamais si tu es ivre."

"Et si j'étais sobre et prêt?"

"... Oui, je le ferais... Tu me plais vraiment, après tout." Comme il parlait, il sentait ses joues chauffer.

"...Peut-être que je suis prêt dès maintenant."

"Tu es sérieux? " L'autre homme lui regarda incrédule.

"Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des blagues. " Il a indiqué simplement devant l'autre qui donne un regard de femme enceinte.

"Hein, alors je vais vous montrer un bon moment. " Motochika lui a dit qu'il lui a tiré dans un baiser.

"Il vaut mieux être doux... "

"Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose pour vous Mori. "

Les deux hommes a réuni leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et chauffée, sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus à cacher leurs sentiments de l'autre.

xxxXXXxxx

Pendant ce temps, Jalimya se promenait vers le navire de Masamune avec Yukimura et Sasuke à ses côtés. L'autre pense que le sourire sur son visage était très suspect.

"Héhé, j'ai reussie." elle dit fièrement.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Le ninja lui demanda curieusement.

"En ce moment, je parie que Motochika et Motonari se sont embrassés." elle s'est exclamée carrément sans même y penser qui était avec elle.

"Hein?! Comment pouvez-vous dire de tels choses, Jalimya?!" Le jeune tigre regarda totalement horrifié.

"Ne soyez pas géné Yukimura-san, vous avez fait la même chose avec Masamune-dono et vous êtes allez plus loin aussi. " Elle a raillé.

"Ne me rappelez pas!" Il a crié : avant il concourt à venir dans l'embarras. "Si Oyakata-sama apprend que je l'ai fait avec Masamune-dono, ça être ma fête..."

"Hehe, de toute façon j'ai reussie la mission..." dit-elle, sentant victorieux avec elle-même.

"Je souhaite que vous ne lui taquiner comme ça... " a déclaré le ninja de Kai.

"Surtout qu'on s'est tous bien amusés, Sasuke." elle lui dit.

"Oui, parler pour vous..." Murmura-t-il avant il marchait sur le port.

"Bon, maintenant, retour au bercail... Mais avant..." elle a pensée, elle diriga son regard vers un animal et l'a appellée, "Kiromaru, Vem!" aussitot l'oiseau de Motochika s'est rendu sur l"épaule de Jalimya.

xxxXXXxxx

A la maison Dangereuse et Rodatrice se réveillent à 12h, accompagnées avec une magnifique queule de bois après la soirée arrosées...

_**FIN**_


End file.
